Psychotic GN Driver
by Raijin132
Summary: Setsuna and the rest of Celestial Being are trying to live out their lives while completing the goal of eradicating war. yet their somewhat peaceful lives are derailed when a new Meister appears piloting Setsuna's old suit Exia. what does this newcomer have in store for the crew of the Ptolemaios and the Earth?
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or its characters. The OC's however are mine.

Psychotic GN Driver

Journal Entry 01: First Contact

The small transport floated lazily through the asteroid field. The crew was aiming to land the ship on a certain resource satellite, Lagrange 7. At this asteroid was a secret base of the private armed organization Celestial Being. The only trouble was finding the damn thing. Jayden Taegu drifted in microgravity watching as the two pilots he had hired to fly him out here. As they flew through the field Jayden let his thoughts wander. He remembered everything that had led up to this point. Building the Gundams as part of Celestial Being. Watching in awe and triumph as they began intervening and stopping wars across the globe. Then he had born witness to the rise of the Federation and the fall of the Gundams and their Meisters. He had watched Celestial Being almost fall from the inside. Jayden had witnessed the final battle Between Setsuna and Ribbons. Now he was going to end his search. He was almost done fighting.

"Sir we have located the base and are moving into position" one of the pilots said.

Jayden snapped back into reality and he pushed and drifted into the cockpit outside the cockpit window he could see the massive tunnel that was the main entrance to the base. Finally he was here.

"Exia, I finally found you…"

Kingdom of Azadistan. Royal palace.

Setsuna F. Seiei awoke and slowly sat up. He moved carefully a not to disturb the other person in the bed. His lover Marina Ismail lay next to him still sleeping. Setsuna reached over and brushed a little bit of hair back exposing the side of her face. _She's regal and peaceful even when sleeping._ Setsuna got out of bed and began stretching, as was his daily routine.

Originally when he had begun seeing the princess he would leave very early in the morning, running across rooftops and dashing through alleys like a common thief. But after meeting with the princess's advisor and gaining her trust he no longer had to run. Azadistan had become Setsuna' safe haven and he had begun living here when not on assignments for Celestial Being.

"Up so early?" Setsuna halted his exercises when he heard her voice.

"Yeah, I was awake so I decided to get up. I didn't mean to wake you Marina." He said.

'It's okay, you didn't wake me. I'm used to getting up early, though not after such an eventful night." She let a coy smile dance across her lips as she sees Setsuna bristle at the comment.

Before he could speak the door to the royal chambers opened and Marina's advisor, Shirin, entered the chambers. She was used to seeing the young man here and knew that he was a member of Celestial Being. But Shirin did not care because Setsuna would protect Azadistan and he made the Princess happy.

"Good morning Princess. How are you feeling this morning?" Shirin said.

"Ah good morning Shirin. I am feeling just fine this morning, thank you for asking." Marina crawled out of bed and put on her robe. Suddenly Setsuna's communicator chimed on the bedside table. He walked over and activated it. He scrolled through the message, it was an order from Celestial Being to observe and intervene if necessary in a conflict between the Federation and an unknown mobile suit. _An unknown mobile suit?_ He closed the message and began putting on his clothes.

"Setsuna what's happening?" Marina was confused as she always was when he left.

"I have another Mission for Celestial Being. The Federation is in conflict with an unknown mobile suit. And I have to intervene because I am the closest asset." He opened up a connection to check the status of his machine. The Gundam 00 Qan(T) was his greatest weapon and was his partner in reshaping this world.

He activated the suits startup mechanisms. Then he began putting the rest of his clothes on. Marina and Shirin were in the middle of discussing the day's events when Marina noticed her lover preparing to leave.

"Setsuna…"

He knew what she was going to say. She always hates it when he leaves. She never wants him to go on combat missions because she's worried he might never return. But he always made sure he would return to her.

"Don't worry Marina. I will return to you alive. I always do."

10 minutes later Gundam 00 Qan(T) rocketed through the air headed on another mission. As he was inbound to the mission location Setsuna began to reflect. He remembered how he used to be before the final duel with Ribbons Almark for the future of the world. He used to be fanatical in his belief and devotion to Gundam 00. He wanted to be a Gundam not just pilot one. After he had recovered and was able to pilot gundams again for all types of missions. He had come to a revelation. He could never become a Gundam, but he could use Gundam to fix this twisted world. Soon he also realized that to him 00 was his partner, it was alive and he were forever linked. The operating system let out a tone signaling he was nearing the mission spot.

"Alright partner lets figure out what new machine has been causing a ruckus out here." Setsuna took manual control of the machine and guided it higher into the sky and activated that long range sensors.

"Alright there are readings of GN Tau particles, which is normal. So there must be a group of GN-X's fighting this mobile suit. Although I can't find any readings on any other propulsion types."

Setsuna enhanced the sensors and piloted the machine closer. Within second he could begin to have visual conformation on the conflict. He was right about the Federation. They had sent 30 GN-X's but judging by the wreckage and debris only about 16 were left. _But what machine caused all this damage?_ He began focusing the scans on finding the machine. Within seconds he caught a visual of what machine it was, then the sensors went off because it recognized the machine. _No way. That machine was sealed away due to damage. Why is it here?_ He double checked the readings to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But the screen read what he couldn't believe, that machine was a Gundam with a true GN Drive. And to make things worse it was Setsuna's old Gundam.

"Exia. Why are you here? Who dug you up and why?"

The GN-X group all fall back and opened fire with beam cannons but missed because the Exia launched itself into the air. As it stopped Setsuna scanned it and snapped a photo of it. Within seconds the Exia switched its GN blade into rifle mode and fired upon the GN-X's. With 4 down the GN Blade was switched back into sword mode and the Exia accelerated towards the rest of the group. But before any more damage could be inflicted the remaining Federation forces began to flee. But surprisingly the Exia didn't pursue the fleeing forces. As the dust and smoke settled Setsuna was able to get a good look at the Exia.

"Exia what happened to you?"

Visually the Gundam looked like it had after the fall of Celestial being. Its left arm was covered by a large shroud that covered the shoulder and extended down to the waist. But the GN Blade was the most advanced version. The armor was that of the Repair 3 Exia and it had been enhanced at the shoulders and chest. Also from what Setsuna could determine the left arm was present under the shroud but was significantly smaller than the right one. Then the controls began indicating an incoming signal.

"Are you just going to sit up there and keep staring at me and my partner or are you going to do something?"

Setsuna bristled when he heard this. "This is Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. Identify yourself or face the power of the Gundam OO Qan(T)"

A video feed appeared and Setsuna caught his first glimpse of Exia's new pilot. He was wearing a suit similar to Setsuna's but was dark red and black instead of blue and grey. And he wore no helmet. The pilot was around the same age as Setsuna and had black hair in the form of dreadlocks. He looked to be of Caucasian and Japanese descent and had two scars on his face. One went horizontally cross his nose and under his eyes, while the other was a vertical one that came down his right eye and intersected with the first one. What was unsettling were his eyes as they were golden.

"Hello Setsuna. My name is Jayden Taegu, and I am the Gundam Meister of the Exia Custom. I have finished an intervention as you just saw and I would like to request some assistance in evading incoming enemy forces."

Setsuna activated his radar and soon saw the forces that Jayden was talking about. _Shit! 50 regular GN-X units and 10 GN-X Commander units._ Setsuna filed his report and sent the transmission to the Ptolemaios II to let them know of the situation.

"Alright it seems I have no choice. Follow me and we will arrive at the Ptolemaios II. Don't get lost or you'll be left behind to die."

The other man laughed. "Sounds like fun. Hara, patch into the 00 Qan(T)'s guidance system and match with the other Gundam."

The scarlet colored Haro unit chirped in its consol. "Yeah Yeah. I got it I got it."

The two Gundam pilots ignited the GN Drives and both the Exia and 00 Qan(T) lifted of and began flying away from the battle as fast as the machines could handle. As they settled into a stable flying pattern Jayden set the controls to auto.

"Ah dammit."

The little robot took notice of the pilot's behavior.

"What's wrong Jay, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Hara. I was just irritated that only Setsuna showed up. I was hoping we'd attract the attention of the other Meisters." He sighed and stretched as much as he could. "At least I get safe haven at the Ptolemaios. And I get to see that cutie. What was her name Hara?"

The little robot waggled its circular flaps. "Feldt Grace. Feldt Grace. She's cute She's cute."

Jayden when he heard that. "Gyahaha! You're right Hara. She is very pretty."

He pushed the Exia to as fast as it could go before he had an idea. _Let's have fun_. He activated the voice recognition controls.

"Trans-Am! Exia activate!"

Hey gang its Raijin132! Some of you may know me from my HOTD fanfic Dead Souls. If you don't feel free to check it out. Either way I know this is a little different cause it takes place after certain events and before others but I hope you will enjoy it! Oh and Fon Spaak will be making an appearance in later chapters for all you 00F fans. See ya!


End file.
